Secrets Part I
by Natalia3
Summary: A new woman in Lex's life makes him realize his true feelings for Clark.


Disclaimer: My story, their characters. Although I'd love to own them, I don't. But Michelle is mine.  
Warning: Many spoilers, but I write in my own universal time. Some things exist, some things happen, others didn't.  
Another Warning: Graphic sexual descriptions in this part, all leading to Slash. No Slash yet.  
Distrubution: No thanks, I only want it here.  
Feedback: Not sure I want to finish this, I had planned on Lex saving Clark, Lex being kidnapped, and a lot more, but with the lack of new episodes lately, I don't feel motivated. But I love feedback, please send some to Prowlinglioness1@aol.com.  
Other: Sorry for the lack of good html. This story is a mary sue type story, however there will be more clark and less mary in the next one, if there is one.  
She walked the halls of Smallville High looking for the office of the Torch, the school newspaper. She knew thats where he'd be, the one person that could lead her to her brother.  
Chloe Sullivan looked like a typical perky cheerleader, far from what she really was. She smiled at Michelle as she knocked on the door. "Can I help you?"  
Michelle returned the smile, extending a hand. "My name is Michelle Taylor. I was told you were looking for a journalist."  
Chloe laughed. "We always need help. I'd take a non-journalist at this point. Chloe Sullivan. Welcome to the Torch. Are you new to Smallville? I haven't seen you around school."  
"Yes, first day here actually. Wanted to jump right into something familiar."  
"Well welcome. I hope you are open to weird things, cause Smallville is the capital of weird..."  
Michelle laughed. "My whole life is weird, so this should feel like home."  
Chloe's reporting instincts kicked in. "Story worthy? Could always open up to me, make a nice 'weird girl comes to Smallville' story."  
They were interrupted by a tall good looking guy who walked into the room. "Chloe, can you ever not be a reporter?"  
Chloe danced around Michelle and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. "You know me Clark, always looking for the angle."  
Michelle looked at the teenager. So this is Clark, she thought to herself. "Hi, I'm Clark Kent." He extended his hand.  
Chloe looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Clark, this is Michelle Taylor. New to Smallville."  
Michelle shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Clark." Chloe felt a little jealous at the way Clark was looking at Michelle. She was attractive, brownish red hair with dark blue eyes. Chloe was about to break the awkward silence but Clark did it for her. "Are you sure you are new to the area? You seem familiar to me."  
Michelle laughed. "I think I remember where I've been in my life. Maybe I remind you of someone?" she said hopefully, wishing her brothers name would be brought up.  
Clark thought for a moment. "Hmm, nope, can't place it. Ah well. Hey, you want to join us at the Talon tonight?"  
Michelle sighed, about to give up hope on the whole thing. Maybe it's too soon, maybe she should just ask. Maybe he doesn't want to see her. "What's the Talon?" she said, trying to sound interested when she was only getting more frustrated. She was so lost in her own thoughts, she almost didn't hear what Chloe was saying. "...run by Lana and Lex."  
"Lex?" she said excited, outloud, almost wishing she could take it back. Instead she went with it. "As in Lex Luthor?"  
"The one and only," Chloe said. "Clark's friends with him. Do you know him?"  
Michelle thought about spilling the whole truth to both of them. Instead she made it less obvious. "I was close with his mother."  
Chloe didn't respond. Probably because she didn't know the story. But Clark knew. It showed on his face that he knew. He and Lex must be close, Michelle thought. "I'm sorry," is all he said.  
Michelle smiled, lost for a brief moment in past grief.  
Clark interrupted her thoughts. "So you know Lex then. I'm sure he'd want to see you."  
Michelle frowned. "Lex doesn't know me. It's a long story but please don't say anything to him. I know it's still hard on him."  
Chloe, feeling Michelle's awkward feeling, tried to lighten the mood. "Well come out with us anyway. Lex is never there, he just invested in it."  
"Yeah," Clark siad, taking Chloe's lead. "We can introduce you to some of our friends and show you around Smallville."  
"Like that'll take more than five minutes," Chloe joked.  
They all laughed and Michelle agreed.  
  
* * *   
  
That night Michelle met Clark at his barn. His parents made her feel right at home. It felt nice to be in a family environment, at least for a few minutes.  
On the way to the Talon, Clark tried to get Michelle to open up. "Okay, it's just us. I know there's more to the story."  
Michelle looked away. "It's complicated."  
"Are you looking for Lex? Is that why you came here?"  
Michelle began to speak, to make up some lie, but changed her mind. Instead she just sighed.  
Clark knew he made her uncomfortable with the question. He apologized. "I didn't mean to pry. Just want you to know I'm here, if you want to talk. And I won't say anything to Lex either, if you don't want me to."  
Michelle gave him a gracious smile. "I'm sorry for being mysterious about the whole thing."  
"Don't apologize," Clark said, "we all keep secrets."   
Michelle looked at him with amusement. "Hard to believe you have secrets."  
Clark gave a smirk. "If only you knew."  
They arrived at the Talon, unusually quiet for a Friday night. Clark introduced Michelle to Lana and Pete, then found them a table by the front window. Chloe joined them a few minutes later. Clark excused himself to talk to Lana, and Chloe sighed. "What's wrong?" Michelle asked the short haired blond.  
"Well, little bit of drama history. Clark has this huge thing for Lana. Always has, probably always will."  
"But he's dating you now. He must care about you."  
"Yeah, but I'm still jealous of her. He will never look at me like he looks at her."  
"Takes time to get over someone you can't have. Even when it's so obvious you can't have them."  
"Sounds like you are talking from experience," Chloe noted.  
"Yeah, well it's hard on everyone involved. Especially the new girlfriend."  
"Lex!"  
Michelle turned when she heard Clark's voice. It was a loud enough warning. One she appreciated. She watched as a very handsome bald gentlemen strolled into the Talon and headed towards Clark. Michelle wanted to run. Away from there, up to him, she wasn't sure. She was frozen in the decision, unable to move.  
"What brings you here, Lex? You don't drop in often."  
"My uncontrollable urge for a ice mocha coffee with hazel nut cream, Clark. How are you this evening?"  
"Great," he said, looking at Michelle from the corner of his eye. She was staring at Lex with the deer in the headlights look.  
Lex looked around. "Small crowd tonight." He spotted Michelle, who turned away quickly. "Who's the girl with Chloe, Clark?"  
Clark tried to act casually, knowing Lex probably wouldn't care. "New girl, Chloe and I are trying to help her fit in."  
"Always the boy scout Clark. Well, you guys have a good night," he said, grabbing his drink. As he walked out the door Lex said, "I'll call you later, Clark."  
Michelle breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she watched Lex get into his porsche. His windows were tinted, but she could've sworn he was staring at her.  
From inside the porshe, he was indeed staring at the girl. He couldn't place her, but he knew her. And knew she knew him. He'd find out later.  
Clark returned to the table as Lex pulled away from sight. "You okay? I'm so sorry."  
Michelle gave a fake smile. "I'm okay. You have no reason to be sorry. You didn't know he would be here. Thanks for covering though."  
Finally Chloe had enough. "You guys want to fill me in?"  
Michelle sighed once more. "You two have been so nice to me. I guess I owe you that much."  
Clark stopped her. "You don't owe us anything. And if you don't want to talk about it, we understand. Right, Chloe?"  
Chloe hated it when he was right. He was always right. "Yeah. I'm sorry, Michelle, you know us journalists. Always wanting the whole story."  
"It's okay. Thank you for tonight. I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys on monday. Again, thanks for everything."  
  
Clark was tired when he got home. It had been a long long day. So when he saw the porsch at the end of the driveway, he almost turned around. But if he knew Lex, and he did, he knew Lex would wait all night.  
Let got out of the Porsche and leaned against it. "Who's the girl Clark?"  
"Hello to you too Lex," Clark said casually.  
"Out with it Clark."  
He sighed. "Her name is Michelle Taylor. Just came here. Don't really know anything else Lex. Why the interest?"  
Lex shook his head. "Not sure. She was staring out the window of the Talon at me. Like she knew me. Almost like she wanted to talk to me. And her eyes. Clark it may sound weird, but her eyes spoke to me."  
"What did they say," Clark asked seriously.  
Lex began to pace. "It's hard to explain. It's like she knew me. Knew me and didn't hate me."  
"Not everyone hates you Lex."  
He smiled. "I'm easy to hate Clark. But this girl, Michelle? I need to know more about her."  
"Sorry Lex, that's all I know."  
Lex smiled at Clark. "For someone so honest Clark, you sure tell me a lot of lies."  
Clark was almost shocked, but knew Lex was right.  
Lex gave in. "I see the turmoil in your eyes Clark. Forget I asked. I shouldn't have put you in that position. Can you do me a favor though?"  
"What favor?"  
"Let her know I'd like to talk to her. I think she wants to talk to me too. I promise to never place you in the middle after that."  
Clark thought about it for a moment. "I'll let her know. Thanks for not pushing Lex."  
"Clark, one of the things I like about you is your loyalty to your friends and the secrets you keep for them. I would never ask you to compromise that."  
"Thanks Lex. You know that goes for us too Lex."  
"I know Clark," he said as he got into the Porsche. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again." And he sped away.  
  
Clark couldn't help but wonder what the story was with Michelle. He sat behind her in biology trying to figure out how to relay Lex's message to her. Wonder how she knew Lex's mom and not know Lex. Wonder what the connection Lex felt was all about. And wonder why he kept wondering all these things. He really hated biology.  
The bell ran and Clark decided now was as good a time as any. "Michelle, gotta minute?"  
"Sure Clark, what's up?"  
"I have a message for you."  
"From?"  
"Lex."  
Michelle took a step back. "What is it?"  
"He wants to see you."  
"Clark, I've been asking around town. Lex is not a nice guy. I'd be scared to death to talk to him."  
"Don't believe rumors Michelle. Lex really isn't that bad."  
"Wait. Why does he want to see me? When did you two talk about me? What did you say?"  
Clark took Michelle into the Torch office, which thankfully was desserted. "He was waiting for me the night after the Talon. He asked about you."  
"What did you say?"  
"Just that you were new here. I didn't have much to tell him because I don't know a lot."  
"Then why does he want to see me?"  
"He saw you staring at him. He's curious. It's not a bad thing, he really just wants to meet you."  
"I don't want to go alone. I know it's a lot to ask, but will you come with me?"  
"Yeah. But if at any time you want me to leave, just let me know. I'm sure you two will have a lot to talk about. He may not want me there. There's a lot Lex and I don't talk about, his family being one of them."  
"Thanks Clark. You really are a good friend."  
  
Clark drove up to the castle and Michelle took it all in. Hard to imagine, the man she saw, living here. "Is he married?"  
"Nah," Clark said. "Dated here and there, but never kept a girlfriend for long."  
Michelle was curious. "Any idea why?"  
Clark shrugged. "Probably had to do with his dad. They don't get along."  
Clark stopped the car in front of the huge entrance. Michelle was almost scared to walk in. "It'll be okay," Clark said feeling her uneasyness.  
The butler let them in and directed them towards the library. Clark walked the halls like he'd been here a hundred times. Michelle felt her stomach tighten the further they walked. They entered the library and Michelle was almost relieved that Lex wasn't here. "Mr. Luthor will be right with you."  
Clark grabbed Michelle's hand. "It will be okay."  
She smiled, still not believing him, but wanting to.  
Lex walked in and Michelle's heart skipped a beat. "Clark, always a pleasure."  
"Hey Lex. Lex, this is Michelle."  
Lex extended his hand. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."  
Michelle shook his hand, feeling a little mroe comfortable. "I hear when Lex Luthor wants to see you, you aren't supposed to say no," she said jokingly.  
He laughed. "I hope you don't believe everything you hear about me."  
"Even what Clark says?" she asked teasingly.  
"Especially what Clark says," he said laughing. "Please, have a seat. Drink?"  
They both politely said no. Lex fixed himself a drink and sat down across from them.  
"Michelle, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked to see you."  
"Yeah, a little. But the truth is I wanted to see you too."  
Lex smiled. "Then this worked out for the both of us."  
Clark spoke up. "I'm going to the conservatory. You guys call me if you need me."  
"Clark," Lex said, "You don't need to leave."  
"It's okay. You know where to find me." He got up and left Michelle and Lex alone.   
Lex smiled at her. "He's a good guy. You chose a good friend. He ever tell you how we met?"  
Michelle shook her head. "No, actually he didn't."  
Lex smiled. "He saved my life. I was driving over a bridge, lost control of the car. Ended up hitting Clark and landed in the water. Clark pulled me out of my car, saved me."  
Michelle smiled back. "Nice friend, good story."  
"Yeah. So we done with the small talk? What did you want to see me about?"  
Michelle leaned forward, head staring down. "I came to Smallville looking for you."  
He leaned in towards her. Took her hands. "Whatever it is, you can trust me."  
Michelle sighed. "Okay, well from what I can figure out, and I need your help with figuring it all out, but I think I'm your sister."  
Lex stared at her. Thought about it for a moment. "That's not possible," he finally said.  
"I know it seems like that. But the more your mom and I spoke..."  
Lex cut her off. "My mom?"  
"Yeah. When she was ill and your father sent her to France? She was living with me."  
"My father sent her to a specialist in France."  
"It wasn't a hospital. There were specialists at the house 24/7."  
"Wait," Lex said. "The villa on LePrus street? I saw her there the week she died. You weren't there."  
"I was there," Michelle explained. "Out of sight as ordered. Your mother was there for a year."  
"Why were you there?"  
"I always lived there."  
"You don't have an accent," Lex stated.  
"I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I was tutored by Americans. Brought up by Americans. No television, no newspapers."  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Your mom told me. At night I would sneak out of my room and spend time with her. She made me promise to find you when I could. Gave me a hundred grand to come see you."  
"The missing money from her personal account," Lex said offhandedly.  
"I guess. I'm not lying to you Lex. I am only here because of her."  
Lex let out a deep sigh. "What makes you think you are my sister?"  
Michelle tried to explain. "Bits and pieces of what your mother said to me. When she first saw me, she said "so this is where he hid you." She cried a lot, apologized a lot for the life I had to lead. So insistant on me finding you. She always said that you and I belonged together. Made me promise every day I would find you. Tell you how sorry she was for not being there for you." Michelle wiped a tear away. "You have to understand Lex, your mom was the only one keeping me sane in that place. I was a prisoner there my entire life. As long as I behaved, I didn't get hurt."  
"What do you mean hurt," Lex asked.  
Michelle looked away, embarrased. Lex silently cursed himself. For pushing her. For not knowing about her. For not being able to save her.  
"It's over," Michelle said, interupting his thoughts. "For now anyway. Until..."  
"Until my father knows you are missing," Lex stated.  
"I've never met him. He never came to see me. Always ordered to have me hidden when he arrived. The only saving grace I have...he has no idea what I look like, the name I've been using, nothing. As far as I know, no pictures have ever been taken of me. There were no cameras in France. He could walk in right now and wouldn't know."  
"He might," Lex said.  
"Why?"  
"Same way I knew. Knew there was something about you. Why the charade at school though? You have to be older than me. I would've remembered my mom having a baby."  
"Wanted to fit in I guess. I knew Clark was a friend of yours. Wanted to get in with him. I wasn't sure if you were like your father. I didn't know if I could trust you. As far as I know, I'm only 22."  
"So am I," Lex said. He needed answers. He wasn't sure if Michelle was lying, or led to believe this lie for some reason. "Okay, this is what we do. First we go to a doctor friend of mine, get dna tests done. Even if we are not related, I am still going to help you get even with my father."  
"I didn't come for revenge Lex. I came because your mother asked me to. I want to give you the money too."  
"Michelle, not to sound conceited, but does it look like I need it? You keep it. Mom wanted you to have it. Where are you staying?"  
Michelle told him she got a room at the local motel.  
"We will get your things tonight. You can stay here. Would love the company. We will figure this out together."  
Clark slipped out a fake cough from the doorway. "Safe to come in?"  
"Sure Clark," Lex said standing up. "Sorry if we took so long."  
"You can take longer, just wanted to make sure you two were okay."  
"We're fine, I think. Michelle?"  
She smiled. "We're fine. Thanks for this Clark. You've been a big help."  
"Yes Clark," Lex added. "Once again, I owe you."  
Clark smiled. "You never owed me Lex."  
Lex gave clark his sexy smile. "Clark, as unconfirmed as it is, I'd like you to meet my sister," he said while placing his arm around Michelle.  
Clark looked confused, but smiled as well. "So that's the big mystery?"  
Michelle laughed. "That's it, in a nutshell anyway. Clark I appreciate all your help. Now I just need to pick up my stuff."  
"I'll have that taken care of," Lex stated.  
Michelle smiled. For the first time she felt safe. And loved.  
  
The next day Clark was surprised to see Michelle at school. "You are choosing to come here now? Lex said you already went through this."  
"Yeah," Michelle admitted. "But with the same teacher for twelve years by myself. I kinda want to see what it's like."  
"How are things working with Lex?"  
Michelle shrugged. "I don't know. Can't blame him for being cautious. I have a doctor appointment later with him for DNA samplying. Then a twenty-four hour wait while they see if it's a match. Tell you the truth, I almost don't want to know."  
"Why," Clark asked.  
"What if he's not my brother? Then I'll really have no idea where I came from."  
"I know how that is," Clark stated.  
"You do?"  
"I'm adopted. Don't know my real parents. Not sure I want to know either way."  
"Me either. I'm damned either way."  
"How's that?"  
"If we're not related, I have no idea where I came from. And I'm sure Lex wouldn't deal with a stranger. If I am related, I have our father to worry about."  
Clark sighed. "Lex's father is a strange guy. My dad hates him. Even Lex hates him."  
"Great, sounds like a swell guy."  
"Lex is nothing like him though."  
"Good to know. What are you doing tonight?"  
"Homework, the usual. Why?"  
"Why don't you stop by tonight. Hang out with me and my brother."  
"You like saying that don't you," Clark joked.  
She smiled. "Yeah. Sounds nice. See you tonight."  
  
Lex picked Michelle up from school that afternoon. Rumors were flying that Lex and Michelle were dating. She laughed them off, better they believe that than the truth. They headed over to the private offices of Doctor Rosenbaum, and old girlfriend of Lex's. Michelle was nervous, hated doctors. Never trusted them. Back in France, they always wanted to inject her with this drug or that drug. Michelle always fought back, and always lost.  
Doctor Rosenbaum, Helen, explained the procedure to Michelle and Lex. In order to get the quickest results she was going to do a spinal tap. That, in Michelle's case, would also help narrow down her real age. Lex asked Michelle if she wanted him to stay while it was done, politely she said no. He would later find out why.  
  
While Michelle was taking a bath earlier that evening, Lex received a phone call from Helen. "That was fast," Lex said.  
"I do not have the results yet Lex. I wanted to bring your attention to something else."  
"What is it," he asked.  
"Your friend Michelle shows many signs of abuse."  
Lex grew angry. "Such as?"  
"She has severe bruising on her back, as well as healing wounds and scars. She also has several needle marks on her buttocks."  
"Self induced?" Lex questioned.  
"No, not possible given the angle. Based on the looks of the scarring, this has gone on for several years, if not her whole life."  
"You didn't by chance take blood from her did you?"  
"Standard procedure for DNA matches Lex."  
"Any chance you can run some tests, maybe try and figure out what they were injecting her with?"  
"Hard to do when I don't know what I'm looking for."  
"Do your best. Let me know what you find. I really appreciate this Helen."  
"I know you do Lex. Take care of her, she looks like she's been through hell."   
Lex hung up the phone as James, the butler, walked into the library. "Mr. Kent is here."  
"Thanks James. Hello Clark."  
"Hey Lex."  
"Michelle's in the bath right now, but I'd like to talk to you if I can."  
"Sure Lex, what's up?"  
Lex walked over to the door and shut it. He made himself a drink, then sat on the couch opposite Clark. "Has Michelle mentioned anything to you as far as France?"  
Clark shook his head. "No, she's been pretty quiet. Why?"  
"I've never been good at the family thing Clark. Now here I have a sister, well maybe. How do I get her to talk to me?"  
Clark sighed. "There's no real definite way Lex. Once she feels comfortable enough, and thinks she can trust you, she might talk. Or she might not."  
Lex grinned. "Not much of an answer Clark."  
He shrugged. "Sorry, not much else I can say."  
There was a knock at the door, and Michelle peaked her head in. "Am I interupting?"  
Lex smiled. "Not at all, Clark just got here."  
"How are ya Clark?"  
"Great, how'd everything go today?"  
Michelle shrugged and looked at Lex. He answered "we should know by tomorrow."  
They spent the rest of the night playing pool, talking, and listening to music. Michelle felt good being here, nervous and anxious it will all be taken away from her tomorrow. Or sooner.  
"Mr. Luthor," James interupted.  
"Yes James?"  
"Your father just pulled up sir."  
Michelle's face went white with panic.  
"Thank you James."  
Michelle looked at Lex with fear in her eyes. "It'll be okay," he said to her. "Come with me."  
Lex lead her down the hall into the bathroom. Behind the shower wall was a secret entrace. "Follow the stairs down, you'll be safe there. I'll come for you when he leaves."  
Michelle pulled him in for a hug, which he graciously returned. He stroked her hair whispering "It'll be okay. I promise." Then he kissed her forehead and went off to deal with his father.  
  
Lionel Luthor, a man of little patience. Lex walked into the library. Clark, he noticed, made an exit as well. "Sorry father, was about ready to turn in."  
"My boy, always so happy to see me."  
"And what is so important a phone call couldn't solve? Moving me to another remote hole in the wall town?"  
"Actually Lex, this is a family matter."  
Lex started to laugh. "I'm sorry, the word family out of your mouth amuses me. How did I disappoint now?"  
"You haven't. I'm here with a warning of impending trouble."  
Lex poured himself a drink. "Such as?"  
Lionel cleared his throat. "There is a young woman, about your age, the daughter of one of LuthorCoprs biggest enemies. We have reason to beleive she may be on her way to Smallville."  
"Why is that," Lex said cooley.  
"Attractive young girl, the sole heir of LutherCorp single, it's happened before."  
"Ah, so you're kindly warning me to stay single? As I recall father, the only reason it happened before is because you set it up to be so."  
"Use caution Lex," Lionel said, ignoring his last statement. "Stay in touch. She will be here. Maybe even have an elaborate tail to tell to get close to you. Keep your guard up. And let me know the second a beautiful stranger comes into your life. I'm counting on you."  
"Always a pleasure dad," Lex said sarcastically as he buried his face in his laptop.  
Once Lionel was off the property, James informed him, Lex went to get Michelle.  
  
Michelle, being in the security room, heard the entire conversation. And saw her father for the first time. She looked up as Lex came down the stairs. "You believe him, don't you," she stated.  
Lex sat down next to her. "I know what my father is capable of. He's scared. To come here personally? You have scared him. I had you come down here for a reason Michelle. I want you to trust me. I wanted you to see that I do believe you. You need to trust me, just like I trust you."  
Michelle sighed. "I do trust you Lex. Your mom made me believe in you."  
"Then trust me enough to tell me the whole story. From the beginning."  
"Can it wait until tomorrow? I really just want to go to sleep."  
Lex got up. "Sure, sweet dreams."  
"Lex?"  
He turned to look at her. "Yes?"  
"Will you come lay down with me? Until I fall asleep?"  
"Sure," he agreed. "I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Thanks Lex," she said sincerely. "For everything."  
  
Lex held Michelle as she fell asleep. The only reason he saw no truth in his fathers words were because of what Helen had told him. The abuse was more like his father. Not the concern for his sons heart. As Michelle slept he couldn't help but wonder what her life was like. The complete isolation, no friends, no family. In a way, Lex could relate.  
She tossed and turned for most of the night. When she did, he gently stroked her hair, which seemed to calm her down. He wondered what she was dreaming, when the nightmares began. If they were anything like his.  
He wasn't sure when he fell asleep. But he woke up still in Michelle's bed. Only she wasn't in it. Fearing his father had returned, Lex jumped out of bed and began searching for her. He asked the help if they'd seen her, someone thinks they saw her leave this morning after a phone call. Fire the help, they are useless.  
He picked up the phone and called the only person he knew could help, the only person he trusted. "Hello Mrs Kent, is Clark home?"  
"Lex?"  
"Yes. Please, it's important."  
A few minutes later she returned to the phone. "Lex? He said to tell you she's here and that you should come over."  
He realized on the drive over he didn't say thanks, or even goodbye. He knew Clark wouldn't like the fact that he was speeding either. But he had to know she was okay.  
He made it to the Kent property in eleven minutes. At a later date, he was sure Clark would bring it up. He walked up to Clarks loft. Clark met him on the stairs. "She fell asleep a few minutes ago. Exhaustion I think."  
"Is she alright? Tell me what's going on Clark."  
"Lex, she's not your sister."  
Lex leaned against the wall. "She took the phone call."  
Clark nodded. "What are you going to do?"  
Lex sighed. "She was close with my mother Clark. She's as good as family to me."  
"Let her know that, she's very upset."  
"Has she said anything else?"  
"No Lex, but I know she's scared."  
Lex sat on the couch next to the sleeping girl. "I won't let anything happen to her."  
Clark looked at Lex. "I know you wont. What are you going to do now?"  
Lex sighed. "I don't know. Find a way to deal with my father. He knows she's here."  
"Keep her here then," Clark suggested.  
"That's a nice gesture Clark but my father knows you are a friend. This is the second place he'd look. The castle is big enough to hide her until I find a way to handle the situation."  
Michelle turned, waking up slowly. When she could focus her eyes, she saw Lex sitting on the couch. "I'm sorry," she managed to say before the tears came again. Lex moved to hold her. Sternly he told her, "you have nothing to be sorry about."  
Clark watched the two of them holding each other. They weren't related, that was confirmed. But there was a connection between them that no one could dispute. Whatever it was, Clark hoped it was strong enough to get the two of them through what was yet to come.  
  
Lex and Michelle were still sitting on the couch when Clark directed his attention towards the window. Hearing a car, he walked over and looked to see who it was. "Uhm," he said before turning around. "We have a problem."  
Lex released Michelle and got up. "What is it?"  
Clark looked at him, "it's your father."  
Michelle gave a look of panic. "Are you sure?"  
Clark shrugged. "Not too many people pull up here in a limo."  
Lex looked at Clark, then back to Michelle. "Stay here," Clark said to Lex. "I have somewhere she can hide." Clark gestured for Michelle by extending his hand. She gave a worried look to Lex as she was led by Clark downstairs.  
They followed the side of the barn to the back. Clark nodded towards the storm cellar. "Go down there. I'm gonna nail some boards in real quick, make it look like we never use it. You'll be safe there until he leaves."  
Michelle didn't say a word, but headed down the stairs. Waves of isolation and claustrophobia flashed in her mind as she heard him hammer nails into the boards. Trapped. Again. She began to panic, having a hard time breathing. She looked around the cellar, trying to calm herself down and distract herself.  
  
"Lex?"  
"Father," Lex said greeting the older Luthor at the top of the loft stairs. "What are you doing here?"  
Lionel made his way up the steps, looking out of place in his business suit. "Looking for you, isn't it obvious?"  
"Did you lose your cell phone or something? Two visits, no calls. I'm beginning to wonder about you dad."  
Lionel looked around the loft. "What you see in the Kent boy I'll never know."  
"What do you want dad," Lex asked, growing impatient.  
"Have you any new information on what we discussed last night?"  
Lex laughed. "You really are paranoid aren't you dad? I'm curious what this girl means to you. Showing a weakness father, it's not like you."  
  
Michelle looked around for a weapon of some kind, just in case Lionel did find her. She went through the pantry, the cabinet, a few boxes. She came across a strange metal hexagon object. It had strange writing on it, egyptian maybe? She kept going, finding a hammer, a saw, nothing that would be good enough. There was a blue tarp in the corner of the cellar. Michelle walked over to it, looking under the tarp. There sat a strange looking object, Michelle thought it looked like one of those George Jetson cars. Maybe it was a toy from Clarks childhood. As she was covering it up again, she noticed the octagon shaped hole. A key maybe? Michelle went back to the tool box and grabbed the metal key. She then placed it above the hole trying to see how it would fit. Suddenly the key was taken from her hand by some unknown force and instantly joined with the object.  
  
Clark walked up the stairs holding two glasses of lemonade. He gave a surprised look at Lionel. "Hello Mr. Luthor."  
"Hello Clark," Lionel said, annoyed that he'd been interupted.  
Clark handed Lex one of the glasses. "Lemonade Mr. Luthor?"  
"No, thank you Clark. I was just leaving. Lex, we'll talk later."  
Clark and Lex watched Lionel make his way down the stairs. Clark couldn't help the grin that was on his face at seeing Lionel in his loft. Lex shook his head. "Lemonade Clark?"  
"It's all we had."  
Lex sighed. "My father is starting to worry me Clark. He'd never be this obvious over anything. I have a feeling there's more to the story than he or Michelle are letting on."  
"Give her time Lex. I don't know what she's been through, but she doesn't trust easily."  
Lex agreed. "I won't push her Clark. It would just help to know what I'm up against. We'll give my father ten minutes to disappear before we get her. I'm sure he's still lurking around here somewhere."  
Clark did a quick scan of the area without Lex being aware of what he was doing. "The limo is clear down the road Lex. He's gone. I don't want to leave her down there alone any longer than we have to."  
Lex nodded. "You're right. Let's go."  
Lex and Clark went down the stairs and through the barn. The cellar was boarded up, Lex gave Clark a curious look. "In case he snooped around," Clark answered to the unasked question. "I wanted it to look like we never use it."  
"You nailed her in there?" Lex seemed upset about it, but Clark ignored him. How would he remove the boards without Lex knowing? He lifted the boards with ease and Lex gave him a surprising look. "They weren't in tight at all. She could get out at any time."  
Lex just nodded and opened the cellar doors. "Michelle?" No reply. Lex gave Clark a worried look and went down the stairs. Clark began to panic. He had forgotten the ship was stored down there. He followed Lex down, and instantly put himself between the ship, which thankfully he noticed was still covered, and Lex, who immediately ran to the other corner of the cellar.  
Michelle was curled up in a ball, her knees up to her chest, her head turned toward the wall. Lex knelt down next to her and could hear her sobbing. He reached out to her, touched her left shoulder, and Michelle flinched, as if in pain. Lex immediately retreated his hand. "Michelle, it's over. He's gone."  
She was shivering now as if freezing. Lex removed his coat and placed it on her. "Come on," he said encouragingly. "Let's get you home."  
She didn't say anything, but with his help stood up. Her legs were shaky, her body trembling from some unknown fear. Lex helped Michelle up the stairs and into the porsche. "I'll call you later Clark. Thanks for helping her today."  
"Let me know if there's anything else I can do Lex."  
Lex nodded, slid into the porsche, and drove off.  
  
Michelle was silent the whole way to the castle. Lex asked her twice to talk to him, her only reply was more tears. He felt bad about pushing her, wasn't sure what to do for her. She'll talk in her own time, Clarks words reminded him.  
He helped her out of the car and into the castle. They walked in silence to her bedroom. As he helped her remove his coat from her body, he noticed her wincing in pain. He sighed. He didn't mean to do it out loud, but he was frustrated, not knowing what was wrong. He was on the verge of tears, unsure why. He cared so much for her, and he was helpless. Powerless. A feeling he didn't like.  
She sat on the bed. He began to walk towards the door when she spoke, "Can you get your doctor friend to come here?"  
Lex turned around quickly, in shock from her finally talking and concern for what she had said. "What is it?"  
She didn't answer, but she began to remove her shirt. Lex wanted to look away out of respect, but it was obvious she wanted to show him something. The first thing he noticed was what Helen had told him. Bruises that had now turned yellow from age. A few small scars along her chest leading themselves under her bra. He silently cursed his father, promising vengence in her name. She let the shirt fall below her elbows and Lex saw it. On her left upper arm, the same spot he had reached for earlier and she flinched, he knew now why. It looked as if her flesh were burned, blood coming from the center slowly dripping to her shirts resting place. "Oh my God," was all Lex managed to say. He got closer to her. "We need to get that cleaned up." Lex reached for his cell phone from his jacket he was holding, calling Helen.   
Michelle remained silent through the call, listening to Lex say a few 'okay's and 'alright's. He hung up, disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a few wet and dry towels. "She'll be here in a few minutes, until then let's get you cleaned up." He took the shirt off her the rest of the way and began wiping up the blood on her arm. He was very gentle, she only felt him when he got to the burn. "Do you want to tell me how this happened?" he finally asked.  
Michelle reached for her blood soaked shirt with her right arm. She fumbled with it for a few minutes, then pulled out the hexagon key from her pocket. She brought it into view for Lex to see.  
Lex's face changed completely. The caring, understanding Lex turned into the questionable, confused Lex. "Where did you get that," he asked without emotion.  
Michelle was shocked at his response. He had recognized it. He knew about it. He was upset she knew about it. "I found it in the cellar." She handed it to him. "Do you know what it is?"  
Lex held the key in his hand. Again. He had been without it for a while now. He had it, his father had it, the Kents had it back, and now he had it again. He decided to be honest with her. He wasn't sure it was the wisest choice at the moment, but he did it all the same. "I've seen it before, I actually had it for a while. I had a few people studying it, trying to figure out what it was. But it was stolen from me."  
Michelle looked at him, trying to ignore the pain shooting through her. "It's a key."  
"A key?" He repeated. "Key to what exactly?"  
She took a deep breath trying to figure out how to explain it to him. Would he believe her? Would he think she's crazy? "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she finally said.  
"Try me," he stated, anxious for the answer to his long unanswered questions.  
Michelle opened her mouth to explain but they were interupted by a knock at the door.   
James announced, "Doctor Rosenbaum is here sir."  
Lex motioned for him to let her in. Helen walked over to Michelle, her medical bag in hand. She took one look at Michelle's arm and gasped. "Oh my God." She immediately went to work, pushing Lex aside. He stood in the distance, allowing Helen to do her work. "I'll give you something for the pain."  
"Thanks," Michelle said quietly.  
As Helen treated the wound, she calmly talked to Michelle. "Lex mentioned that you were shivering earlier, that may return. It's a form of shock, probably helped you through the pain. This is going to hurt a lot more before it gets better. You should really be in the hospital. You have second and third degree burns, not to mention the size of that hole. I might be able to stop the bleeding, but if you aren't really careful the wound will reopen causing more damage."  
Michelle nodded her head in understanding.   
Helen finished up her work in about a half hour. "Stay warm, your body temperature has dropped due to the loss of blood. If it gets any lower you'll go into shock again. Try not to move your arm at all. I have some burn cream I can give you for now to try and help rebuild the skin." Helen reached into her bag and pulled out a needle. She filled the needle with something from a vile.   
Lex noticed the look on Michelle's face as soon as she saw the needle. It was almost that of a small child, terror filled her eyes. "Helen," he said in warning, almost pleading to have that look removed from Michelle's face.  
She looked at him and then directed her attention towards Michelle. Realizing her fears due to the past, Helen tried to calm her down. "It's only for the pain, more immediate," she said soothingly. "Michelle, it will help you, but if you don't want it I understand. I can give you some pills but it'll take longer."  
Lex saw the struggle in her eyes. Michelle hated herself for being afraid. They were trying to help her. She was letting Lionel win after all. Allowing the fear he'd put into her control her. The more she thought about the needle puncturing her skin the more the flashbacks came back. "I can't, I'm sorry," she said fighting back tears.  
"It's okay," Helen said softly. She put the needle back in the bag and took out a bottle of pills. "These should help while you heal." She gave Michelle two of them and put the bottle on the nightstand. Helen finished dressing the wound and gave Lex instructions. "You should change that every four hours, use the cream for the burn when you re-dress. It will take longer to heal since she's not in a hospital."  
"I can't run the risk of my father finding her."  
Helen packed up the rest of her things. "Rest Michelle. Lot's of it. Make sure you stay warm."  
Michelle nodded. "Thank you Doctor Rosenbaum."  
"Helen. And you're welcome. Take care of yourself okay? I'll check up on you tomorrow."  
Michelle didn't reply, but she managed a half smile.  
"Lex, can I talk to you for a minute?" Helen asked as she was leaving.  
"Sure," he replied. He walked over to Michelle and helped her settle into the bed. He placed the covers over her, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'll be right outside if you need me, do you want anything from the kitchen?"  
"Maybe a drink. I'm kind of tired though."  
"I'll check in on you in a few minutes. Get some rest." He slowly walked away from her, noticing how helpess she really looked. He retreated the room, Helen behind him in turn closing the door behind her. "Is she going to be okay?"  
Helen sighed. "I hate these conditions, you know that Lex. She'd have a better chance in a hospital. If that wound gets infected things could get very serious very quickly."  
"You've seen my father in action. I can't let him know she's here. Not yet."  
"I agree with you there. I found out what drug they were injecting into Michelle."  
Lex motioned for her to sit on a chair in the hallway, he doing the same. "What is it?"  
Helen began to explain. "Sodium Habarbital. Street name in France and Europe is Yaba."  
Lex let out a laugh. "Yaba?"  
Helen smiled. "It sounds stupid, but it's a serious drug. It was originally manufactured by the Nazis to help keep their troops awake. It's made from many combinations of meth, ingredients you'd find in cleaning products, and lithium from camera batteries. It's more common in pill form, but more effective when injected."  
"What were the side effects of the drug," Lex asked, feeling the rage grow stronger.  
Helen sighed. "Hallucinations, paranoia, insomnia of course. Basically the user is trapped within the fears of their own mind. There's no information on the long term effects, most people kill themselves during a hallucination."  
Lex shook his head. "Then why is she still here?"  
"Judging by the bruising on her body, I'd say she was strapped down when injected. They probably left her there."  
Lex stood up and began pacing the hallway. "They inject her with this drug, she's lost in hallucinations for days without sleep, and she can't even move? I can't imagine what that's like."  
Helen agreed. "Common hallucinations involve bugs crawling on the skin, biting you, crawling under your skin. Since she wasn't able to remove them physically with her hand, her hallucinations were worse. She had to allow it to happen. She couldn't fight off the imaginary bugs because she was tied down."  
"So in her mind she endured days of endless torture. Assuming she hallucinated about bugs. It could've been anything."  
"Yeah," Helen said hanging her head. "Who would do that to a child? To anyone?"  
"My father."  
  
After Lex saw Helen out, and made a brief trip to the kitchen, he returned to Michelle's room. She seemed to be asleep. Trying not to disturb her, he left the glass on the nightstand and sat in the chair. He watched her breathing under the covers. Trying to imagine what her life could have been like if he'd known about her. What was the meaning behind his mother telling her that they belonged together? What happened with the key, and why did Clark have it? What exactly happened in the cellar? Why was his father so concerned she was here? So many questions, no answers. Only a very scared girl and confusion.  
"Lex?"  
He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hey," he managed.  
She sat up, him helping her. She was still only wearing a bra. Lex tried to ignore that. "What did Helen have to say?"  
Lex shifted his position. "She gave me a stern lecture on how you should be in a hospital."  
Michelle laughed. "Yeah well, she seems like she wants everything by the book."  
Lex smiled. "You seem to be in better spirits."  
Michelle nodded. "Pain medication is good. What else is on your mind, she had more to say didn't she."  
Lex gave her a curious glance. "What makes you think there's more?"  
"Lex," she said, "no secrets, remember?"  
Lex laughed. "I'm that easy to read am I?"  
Michelle smiled brightly. "Just a little. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."  
Lex agreed. "Okay, well, she told me the results of your blood tests."  
Michelle looked a little uncomfortable but continued on. If they were going to get along, they both had to share everything. And if she froze up now she may never be trusted again. "The drugs are still in my system then?"  
Lex nodded. "Then you know what they were giving you."  
"I can imagine, some form of LCD or something. I thought they'd be out of my system by now. Maybe that explains what happened in the cellar."  
Lex was glad she was willing to continue that conversation. "What did happen?"  
Michelle shrugged. "It makes sense now, being that it was a hallucination probably. It all seems so strange, so impossible. At least now I have an explanation for it."  
"Tell me about it anyway," Lex said. "It might not have been, you did have this," he said taking the key out of his pocket.  
Michelle recalled the events in the cellar. "I found this thing, it looked like maybe one of those child vehicles, remote control cars or something. But it looked like a spaceship." She watched Lex's expression to see if he thought she was crazy, but he was listening. This wasn't the first time a spaceship had been spoken of in regards to Clark. She continued. "It had a space indented on the side, same shape as that thing. When I brought that close to the ship, it kind of sucked it out of my hand."  
"It took it from you?"  
"That's the best way to explain it. Once the two were together, the ship turned on. It got really bright and I could've sworn it came off the ground. Next thing I knew it shot the key at me with full force, hitting me in the arm and throwing me clear across the room. Sounds stupid doesn't it."  
"So this thing is what hurt you?"  
"As far as I know. Like I said, hallucination sounds logical to me. I mean we're talking flying spaceships and shit Lex," she laughed. "Aftershocks of the drugs is the only explanation. For all we know I could've found that thing and then my brain made up some grand scheme around it."  
"That doesn't explain the gaping hole in your arm or the burn marks."  
"Could've been anything. Maybe I ran into one of the lanterns down there. Maybe I leaned against the hot water heater. I don't know." Michelle sat up.  
"Or maybe, there's a spaceship in Clark's storm cellar," Lex said. They both laughed. "You're right, that does sound silly now that I say it."  
"Can you do me a favor," Michelle asked.  
"Of course," he said politely.  
"Can you grab a sweatshirt for me out of the closet?"  
Lex got off the bed and did as asked. He brought it over to her. "Need some help with this don't you," he said smiling.  
"God I feel helpless," she laughed. "I need one more favor first though."  
"And that is?"  
Michelle looked a little embarrased, but enjoyed the uneasyness from Lex wondering what she was going to ask him. "I can't exactly reach behind my back. Do you think you could undo my bra for me?"  
He gave her an odd smirk. "I think I remember how to take a bra off," he said jokingly. He put the sweatshirt down on the bed beside her. She shifted her body with her good arm so her back was facing him, and moved her hair in front of her. Lex felt himself get a little turned on by what he saw. He reached for the clasp on the bra and unhooked it. The feel of her skin was amazing, soft, full of warmth. Beyond the small scars and bruises, her skin was flawless, beautiful. He took hold of the straps and brought them in front of her, leaning closer to her back behind her as he helped get her arms out of the bra. Leaning over her and removing the bra, he now saw her breasts from above her. They were perfect, beautiful round nipples that Lex wanted to...  
Stop, Lex told himself. Yesterday this girl was like a sister. But today, today she's vulnerable, beautiful, but hurt. He wanted to slap himself. But he also wanted to touch more of her.  
He took the bra and placed it on the chair. He helped her get into the sweatshirt, restraining himself harder than he'd ever have before. Once her shirt was on, he gathered her hair, soft, beautiful hair, and pulled it out from under her shirt. She leaned back, smiled, and said, "you never realize how much you need both arms until you try to dress yourself. Thank you Lex."  
He laughed, glad she was grateful for his help, and almost saw in her eyes that she knew what he was thinking.  
Because she was thinking it too. She enjoyed sleeping next to him last night, him stroking her hair each time she woke up from a nightmare. Him being there when she woke in the morning, looking so peaceful. She had watched him sleep and cursed herself for the feelings she had. After all, this was her brother. Or so they thought yesterday. But today, everything was different.   
They stayed up a few more hours, talking about Lex's relationship with Clark, Michelle's relationship with Lex's mother. They talked about Lex's childhood, Michelle offered the same. Lex re-dressing her wound before they finally decided to call it a night.  
  
He had offered to sleep with her again, and she accepted. Not expecting anything out of it but comfort and security. She had wondered if he needed her as much as she needed him. Tonight he asked. She was going to anyway, but he put the offer out there. He held her through the night, through the pain, through the dreams. She felt him breathing behind her. During the tossing and turning of the night, they began in the spooning position and ended with him on his back and her head resting on his chest. She liked that position, enjoyed listening to his heartbeat. She didn't dream that way, the sound of his heart put her to sleep and comforted her when she woke. She lifted her head slightly to look at him, see if he was awake. His beautiful blue eyes were looking right into hers. "Morning," he managed to say softly, low, beautiful.  
Michelle smiled and propped her head up with her good arm. "Sleep well?"  
Lex nodded. "You?"  
"For some reason I sleep better when you're here." She wanted to kiss him. Wanted to connect with him on every level possible.   
Again her prayers were answered. Lex raised his head to hers and kissed her. Soft, yet passionate, his warm lips on hers, his tongue invading her mouth. She returned the kiss with surprising force. She needed him. She wanted him. But this kiss, this offering, was what she wanted most. Some sign that he cared more for her than a way to get to his father, more than a way to find out secrets about Clark. They were lost in each other for several minutes, until Lex slowly pulled away. Michelle's lips were numb, her tongue lonely. Sad that the moment was over, but looking forward to future moments.  
"You keep waking me up like that and I'll never get out of bed," Michelle joked.  
Lex smiled, glad she responded the way she did. He wanted more, knew he could've had more, but when the time was right. When she was ready. When she was healed. When they weren't hiding. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the moment."  
"I'm glad you did it then," she stated. She sat up making room for him to get out of bed. She knew he had a lot to do today, they discussed it last night. He wanted to find out what his father was up to. He wanted to talk to Clark. He still had work to attend to. She didn't want to be a burden. "Better get moving Lex, busy day."  
He sighed, not wanting to leave, but knew she was right. "Do you need anything before I go?"  
"Not right now," she said.  
"I'll send James in with some breakfast." He got out of bed and grabbed his shirt, unclear as to when it came off. "I'll stop in before I go."  
  
After he left the house, Lex took care of a few personal things. He hired a private investigator to look into the house in France. He re-hired a friend of his to check out Lionel and his latest activities. He attended his boring weekly meeting at the plant. And then he went to the high school.  
He made a few business calls while waiting for school to let out so he could confront Clark. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was pretty sure Clark had been keeping something from him. He knew that since day one.  
Now he had his chance, enough to confront him with. See if he admits what Lex already knows.  
Lex heard the bell ring from inside the school, got out of his porsche and leaned against it. In his own way he loved teasing the high school girls this way. Every time he had come to see Clark, even when he picked up Michelle, he made it a point to park right outside the front doors.  
  
Clark and Pete walked out of the school today. "You want to come over and shoot some hoops later?" Clark asked Pete.  
"Looks like you have other plans," Pete said, motioning to Lex. "The almighty Luthor is waiting."  
Clark laughed. "I wonder what he's doing here?"  
"Go find out, I'll catch up with you later." Pete took off towards the school buses while Clark walked over to Lex. It was no secret in the school that Lex and Clark were like best friends. Clark even enjoyed the attention once in a while. Today was no different. Having a friend with a porsche had it's perks.  
"Hello Clark," Lex said unemotionally.  
"Hey Lex, what's up?"  
"I thought I might offer you a ride home," he said coyly.  
"Thanks," said Clark, smiling, unknowing. He hopped into the porsche, Lex following. Lex menouvered the porsche around the school busses and took off out the entrance.   
"How's Michelle doing," Clark asked a few minutes later.  
"She's recovering. Turns out she had a serious wound to her arm, stitches, 2nd and 3rd degree burns. She's in a lot of pain."  
Clark questioned further. "How did that happen?"  
"You tell me," Lex said taking the porsche down a dirt road.  
"Where are we going," Clark asked, suddenly worried.  
"Somewhere we can talk." He drove the porsche further down the road, taking several other detours. Finally he came to an open field. "I used to come here at night to think. The sky seems clearest at this point."  
Clark looked around. "It's nice, even in daylight."  
"It's quiet," Lex stated.   
"I take it you brought me out here for a reason," Clark said.  
Lex leaned against the porsche. "When we first met, I said to you that I didn't want anything coming between our friendship, remember?"  
Clark leaned on the porsche as well, next to Lex, taking in the scenery. "I remember. And nothing has."  
"Except secrets," Lex dropped. "You have secrets Clark. Then again so do I. But this time one of yours hurt someone."  
Clark gave him a confused and uncomfortable look. "What do you mean Lex?"  
Lex shook his head. "I had hoped that finally you would just admit it. I see that isn't going to happen. Allow me to run this past you." Lex began to walk away from the car, back facing Clark. "You didn't die when I hit you with my car. You used some unknown source of strength to get me out of the car. In many instances you somehow have saved me, my brother, Lana, people in general. You seem to be able to find things no one else could find. There are either several of you running around, or you can get places extremely fast." He turned to face Clark, getting closer now. "And you have a spaceship in your cellar."  
Clarks mind was blown away. He didn't know what to say, so he tried, once again to play it off, laughing, he said, "a spaceship? Right...and the rest of it..." and failed.  
"Clark, please don't start lying to me again. For once, admit it. That day in my office when you saw the hexagon object, you knew what it was. It was a key to the ship. Shortly after you saw it, it went missing..."  
"I didn't take it..."  
"Finally."  
"What," Clark said confused.  
"Finally you almost admit it. Damn it Clark how many times do I have to be in trouble for you to finally admit the truth?"  
"Lex..."  
But he cut him off. "If you're going to try and lie to me again Clark, we might as well end this conversation now. I've let this go for a long time, knowing it made you uncomfortable. Knowing you didn't trust me. The only reason I brought it up is because your ship has gone nuts and attacked Michelle. I thought maybe you'd want to know about it." Lex opened the door and got back in the car. "Do you want a ride home?"  
"Lex," Clark said from outside the car. "It's not that I didn't trust you..."  
"Okay, have it your way. You can be home before I could drive you there." Lex started the porsche. "One more thing," Lex said, and threw the hexagon key out the window, the object landing at Clark's feet. "I believe that belongs to you." He drove away, ignoring the calls from Clark.  
  
Lex walked in angry, mad, upset, confused. He had been driving for hours, thinking, forcing himself not to drive to the Kent farm. Hours didn't help, Clark was still on his mind.  
He knew going into that conversation that Clark would try to back out of it. In the back of his mind he had hoped his friend would finally admit it.   
Lex wasn't sure why he was so upset at the fact Clark didn't trust him. It's not like he was a trustworthy person. He was a Luthor, therefor by default untrustworthy. He had hoped though that Clark would come through in the end, like he always has.  
Michelle came downstairs when she heard Lex was home. She found him in the study, slamming the balls on the billiard table. "Rough day," she asked.  
Lex looked up at her from his shooting position. "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
Michelle smiled. "Bored in bed, what can I say." She walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. "You want to talk about it?"  
Lex smacked the ball with force. "Not really. Talking won't change anything."  
"What do you want to change," she asked.  
Lex sighed and walked around the table positioning for his next shot. "The way people see me. How they look at me, how they try and fool me and insult my intelligence."  
"Ah, one of those days," Michelle stated. "Who's the enemy?"  
Lex was silent, taking his next shot and moving into position for the next.  
"Let me guess. Clark denied the ship in the cellar story."  
Lex shot her a look. "What makes you say that?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know, the look in your eyes. It changes when he's around. There's almost a shine to them when Clark enters a room. I figured the darkness there would be caused by him too."  
He laughed, taking another shot. "You don't know what you're talking about do you."  
Lex's cell phone rang, interupting the conversation. Lex took the phone out of his pocket and stared at the caller ID.   
When he didn't answer it, Michelle gave him a questioning look.  
"Clark," he stated without emotion, as he put the phone away, the signal of voicemail muffled through his pants.  
"Deny all you want Lex. I'm a woman, I know these things. Besides, he lied to you, and you're like this. Don't lie to me." She got up and left the room, leaving Lex, once again, alone with his thoughts.  
  
Clark had been out for hours too.  
Running, as fast as he could, anywhere he could. The fast winds through his hair did nothing for the pain he was feeling.  
His best friend had finally learned of all the lies.  
His best friend accepted who he was, but hated the lies.  
Against his better judgement, Clark went home. He hadn't come home from school, it was past dinner time. He knew his parents would be worried.  
Worried they were when he walked in the door. And then the yelling began. "You didn't call, we didn't know what happened to you, we called everywhere...where were you?"  
He sat down at the kitchen table, head in his hands, preparing to tell his parents their worst fear.  
"Lex knows," the confession came out, and instantly quieted his parents, who now joined him at the table.  
"What exactly," Jonathan began through his teeth, "does he know?"  
Clark reached into his pocket, tossing the key on the table. "Enough."  
Martha looked from her son to her husband. "Is that where you were all this time? We tried to call Lex, there was no answer."  
Clark sighed, leaning back in his chair. "He probably figured it was me and didn't answer. I've been running. We had a fight."  
Martha rested her hand on her sons. "Tell us what happened."  
Clark had the conversation memorized in his mind. He had re-played it over and over. All the lies he'd told Lex, understanding why Lex was upset. "Lex picked me up from school today, brought me someplace where we could talk. Asked me stuff. I lied to him. He threw the key at me and drove away."  
"Did he hurt you," Jonathan asked, getting upset.  
"No dad, I hurt him. Don't you get it? I've been lying to my best friend and he hates me for it."  
"Son, you had no choice. Someone like Lex knowing your secret..."  
"Why do you do that?" Clark yelled, pushing the chair away from the table and standing up. "Lex is my friend, and I hurt him." He paced the kitchen floor, knowing his parents eyes were on him. "I hurt Michelle too."  
Martha spoke, "Michelle?"  
Clark sat back down. "When Lex came over yesterday to see Michelle, his father stopped by looking for her. I hid her in the cellar."  
Jonathan shook his head. "She knows too?"  
Clark nodded quietly. "Lex said the ship attacked her."  
"Is she alright," Martha asked, concerned.  
Clark was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, I don't think so. She looked freaked yesterday when she left, but I thought maybe it was just claustrophobia or something. Lex said she got stitches and 2nd and 3rd degree burns."  
Martha looked at Jonathan. "What are we going to do?"  
He was silent, shaking his head. "I don't know."  
  
Lex met up with Michelle later that night. He missed her company. She was in her bedroom, standing up at the window, looking out. She heard him come in, but didn't turn around. Back facing him, she didn't want another confrontation. She was dealing with her own feelings.  
He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.   
She wrapped her hand around his arm, leaning down to give him a small kiss. He turned her around and kissed her gently on the lips. Once again their tongues met. There was no pulling away this time, the kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity.   
Lex eventually pulled away, running his hand along her arm and finally mixing her fingers with his. He led her out of her bedroom, down the hall, and into his. When he closed the door, she pressed against him, kissing him again, letting him know this was okay. She wanted this more than anything.  
With their tongues searching each other's mouths, they made their way to the bed. Lex helped her gently slip out of her clothes, careful of her arm. She encouraged him out of his, and they laid down on the bed. Lex was on top of her, kissing her, pressing himself against her. She wrapped her arm around his neck pressing him closer to her. Tasting him, feeling him, drowning in everything Lex.  
Lex was gentle with her. He felt something for her that he couldn't explain. He eased his way inside her, the sweet sounds coming from her almost too much for him to stay in control. She was so tight, so wet, so beautiful, it took everything he had to last this long. As he moved inside her, they didn't stop kissing. She moved with passion beneath him, her hips meeting his with each thrust. Full of passion, of love, of a connection only they shared, no explanations, no words. Just the two of them becoming one with each other.  
She gently ran her hand along his back, then to his front, carressing his nipple which brought him closer to heaven. Before he knew what was happening, she had rolled the two of them, her now being on top of him, riding him, still connected below and above. Her nipples teasing his with each thrust downward she made on him. His control was almost gone, with her on top the sensation was too much for him. It had been a long time since he felt this way. In fact, he thought, he never felt this way about someone. No mind-control powers, drugs, just his heart, and the need for her.  
He reached his climax, releasing himself inside her. They continued kissing a few more minutes. She allowed him to stay inside her long after they were done. She didn't want to move, lose the connection. She knew this probably wouldn't happen again. She knew deep down his true feelings for Clark, the feelings he couldn't admit yet. She was sure this sudden interest in passion from Lex was a way for him to deny those feelings, since she confronted him with them earlier.  
To his credit, Lex was nothing but gentle with her. When they finally seperated, Michelle settled in his arms, her head laying on his sweaty chest as he stroked her hair. They were silent for a long time, Michelle once again lost in the rhythm of Lex's heart beat as it calmed down from it's racing speed a few minutes earlier.   
Finally, Lex broke the silence. "Are you hungry?"  
"I could eat, yeah."   
Michelle got up so he could move, watched him as he gathered his clothes and made his way into the bathroom. "I'm going to grab a shower and then we'll see what we can find."  
She smiled back at him, watched him as he closed the door. She managed to get her sweatshirt on, decided against the pants, the sweatshirt was long enough to walk around the mansion. She knew the servants wouldn't mind. They get paid not to mind.  
She wondered if Lex knew she was a virgin before he pursued this. She assumed he knew, figured it out somehow due to the lack of socialization she'd had, which he was quite aware of. He was very gentle with her, but it was still surprising to her. Either way, she knew the real meaning behind it. By having sex with her, he was declaring I'm not gay, I don't have feelings for Clark, this is what I like, you are whot I want. Still, she wasn't complaining. He could try to deny his feelings all she wanted, as many times as he needed. She was more than willing.  
While Lex was in the shower, the phone rang. She checked the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Lionel, and answered it when she saw it was Clark. "Hey Clark, Lex is in the shower."  
"Uhm, hi Michelle. I actually wanted to talk to you."  
"Mkay," she said, pulling the covers over her and holding the phone in between her shoulder and her ear. "What's up?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Lex said you got hurt by, uh, in my basement."  
She smiled, realizing he's never actually talked about his secret before. "I'll be fine, wasn't your fault." She could almost hear him kicking the dirt on the other end. "What's really on your mind Clark?"  
He sighed. "Lex and I kinda had a fight today. I was wondering..."  
"Did he say anything," she finished for him.  
"Well, yeah."  
Michelle tried to explain. "I don't know the whole story Clark. I don't know the long history between you two. I know he's hurt and upset Clark. Whatever is going on, you guys should try to work it out."  
"I tried, he wouldn't listen."  
Michelle turned when she saw Lex come out of the bathroom. He cocked his head to the side in question of who she was talking to. She mouthed Clark's name, and Lex rolled his eyes.   
She returned to the conversation. "Well he's not here right now, but when he gets back I can try to talk to him if you want."  
His voice changed to that of an excited kid. "Really? That'd be great!"  
"No promises Clark, but I'll try. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
He said his goodbyes and she hung up the phone. "Poor kid," she said to Lex. "He doesn't know what to do with himself."  
"I can give him a few suggestions," Lex said while drying himself off with a towel. "Dropping dead, going to hell..."  
"Oh hush," Michelle said laughing. "Go get us some food while I take a shower."  
"You should've taken a shower with me," he said smiling.   
She ignored his comment, walking past him. He grabbed her arm as she moved past him and he kissed her hard on the lips. Almost trying to prove that she is who he wants, not Clark. She returned the kiss regardless, running her fingers along the base of his neck. "Mmmm...food please."  
  
Later on that night, Michelle fast asleep, Lex decided to tap into his father's computer files. He was getting quite good at it, learned the rotation of the 39 passwords his father had, when he used it, which passwords when to what files.  
He tried a search program first, running Michelle's name. Nothing came up under Michelle or Taylor. Lex realized he never did ask her what her real name was. He remembered her saying it was the name she was using. He made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow.  
He ran a search for his own name. A lot of information came up, Lex browsed through it. Mostly business transactions, cash transactions, what he'd expect his father to keep track of on him.  
Lex tried his mothers name. Nothing. The address in France. Still nothing. Mom's bank account records, no movement except for the money Michelle had.  
Tired and bored, Lex decided to go through his father's day planner. Find out when dear old dad would be out of the office and Lex could do some real snooping damage.  
That's when he saw Clarks name.  
Two days from now. Meeting with Clark. At his office? Clark would never go for that without telling Lex.  
If they were talking.  
Lex sighed and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. Why would his father want to see Clark? What could they possibly have to talk about?   
Was Lionel really looking for Clark the day he showed up at the Kent farm?  
Too many unanswered questions. But answers would require two things Lex wasn't going to do.  
Call Clark, or call his Father.  
Lex wondered what he was going to do about Clark. He always new Clark was lying about something. Not really lying, protecting maybe? Hiding secrets. Understandable, he is an alien.  
Clark Kent is an alien. There's one for Chloe's wall of weird. Lex wondered if she knew. If Pete knew. If Lana knew. If everyone but Lex knew.  
Lex realised now he was feeling hurt. He thought they were closer than the lies. What bothered Lex the most was that Clark couldn't trust him.  
Couldn't trust him after the accident.  
Couldn't trust him after the tornado.  
Couldn't trust him all the times Lex has confronted him, in a round about way.  
Why did that bother him so much? If Lex knew the truth back then, would things be different between them?  
Clark isn't a friend. Clark isn't his best friend. Clark is an alien.  
God that was hard for Lex to wrap his brain around. Even harder was the fact that Michelle was right. Lex cared for Clark more than he should.  
He's a teenager.  
He's an alien.  
He's a teen-aged alien.  
Lex knew he had to clear out his head with these thoughts. These images of Clark he'd had before, was having now. Clark in bed with him, Clark trusting him that much. Clark giving himself to him.   
It was no secret to Metropolis that Lex was bisexual. It was to Clark. He thought it was to Michelle.  
Damn. What about Michelle? He had strong feelings for her, hell they slept together. And she was so good, so tight, he hadn't had a woman that tight since...  
Since his last virgin.  
Lex ran through his mind the conversations they'd had. Captive, isolation, prisoner, no contact with the outside world. She is a virgin. Well, was.  
And she let him have sex with her. Knowing how he felt about Clark.   
And she was good.  
Lex began pacing his office space. What a mess he'd gotten himself into. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Michelle. There was no reason to hurt her. Clark isn't gay, he's obsessed with Lana. Clark's a teenager, under-age, and an alien.   
Lex decided to take a break from his own mind of weird and check on Michelle. Maybe if she was awake he could talk to her. She knew him too well, almost to the point of scary. But Lex was glad for it, times like this he needed someone who knew him, who could tell him what he was thinking was normal. If you could call it that.  
He knocked quietly on the door to his own bedroom, but there was no answer. He quietly opened the door and saw Michelle fast asleep. He had brought her food earlier, they sat in bed and Lex filled her in on all the weird happenings of Smallville. She had fallen asleep while he held her, which he was greatful for. She needed her rest.  
As Lex walked closer to the bed, he noticed something was wrong. The sheet Michelle was wrapped in was soaked. She looked pale. He placed his hand on her forehead, she was hot. Very hot. He pulled the sheet off of her and tried to wake her.   
She didn't respond.  
He took out his cellphone and dialed Helen's number. No answer at home. He tried her answering service, and they explained that she was called out of town for an emergency surgery. He asked that she be paged anyway, explaining who he was and that this was an emergency.  
Then he called the only other person he could think of.  
"Hello," came the groggy voice on the other end.  
"Mrs. Kent, sorry to bother you so late."  
"Lex?" More awake now at the urgency in his voice.  
"I know it's late, but I didn't know who else to turn to."  
"Hold on Lex, I'll go get Clark..."  
"No, wait Mrs. Kent. It's you I need."  
"Me?" Surprised.  
"Can you come to the mansion? I can send a driver if you'd like."  
Movement. She was already getting ready. "It's quicker if I just go. What's wrong?"  
"It's Michelle. She's burning up, I can't find Dr. Rosenbaum."  
Mrs. Kent remained calm. "Okay Lex, while I'm on my way out there get some cold washclothes and keep them on her forehead. I'll be there soon."  
  
When James showed Mrs. Kent to Lex's bedroom, Lex wasn't surprised to see Clark. After all, Martha had arrived within two minutes. Super speed. Alien.   
No time for that now, he reminded himself. "How is she," Clark asked, worry and guilt written all over his face.  
He wanted to ignore Clark, but couldn't. "She's burning up. I can't wake her up."  
"You said you tried to call Dr. Rosenbaum?" Martha asked.  
"Emergency surgery or something. Her answering service is trying to find her." Lex moved closer to Michelle as if to protect her. "What can we do?"  
Martha spoke to Clark. "Clark, go in the bathroom, fill up the bathtub with water. Make it as close to room temperature as possible."  
"Okay," he said, taking off into the bathroom.  
"Lex," she said to him, "I need to get her out of her clothes."  
Lex began by taking the remaining covers off the bed.  
"Lex..." she began.  
"Mrs. Kent, it wouldn't be the first time," he said, letting her know that it was okay for him to help.  
"Oh," she said, a little surprised. "I didn't know."  
"It just ha...wait a minute. This is my fault. Helen said no extra strain, God what was I thinking?"  
"Lex now isn't the time for blame. Let's just get her fever down." Between the two of them they got her out of her clothes. For the first time Martha saw the damage to her arm and she opened her mouth in shock. "That's what it did?" she asked quietly. Lex gathered that Clark had informed his parents what happened with Michelle and the ship. He was surprised, that kid really did tell his parents everything.  
Lex didn't respond, he just nodded his head and began wrapping a clean sheet around Michelle so Clark didn't get the full view.   
Clark came out of the bathroom, informing them it was all ready. Martha and Lex disappeared behind the door, leaving Clark alone.  
  
Lex had stripped down to his boxers as per Martha's suggestion and carried Michelle into the bathtub. Martha's original plan was to simply place Michelle in the water and let time do what it needed. But Martha had forgotten where she was. There were no normal sized bathtubs in the mansion, more like miniature pools. So it made sense for Lex to be there with her, to hold her if not anything else.  
Lex sat on the side, allowing Michelle to lean against his chest. She had mumbled a few things while they moved her, nothing that made sense to anyone. But Lex was hopeful they'd break this fever soon.  
While he held her, Martha took this time to confront Lex. "It wasn't Clark's fault you know."  
Lex looked at her questioningly. "What wasn't?"  
"Clark had asked us several times if he could tell you. It was our fault, we asked him not to. You should be angry and Jonathan and I. Not him."  
Lex sighed. "I understand why you didn't want me knowing. The fewer the better, and especially a Luthor."  
"Lex," she began, but he cut her off.  
"Mrs. Kent, we both know how your husband feels about me. He's been honest about that from day one. I questioned Clark about his abilities before, as early as after the accident. I enjoyed being friends with your son because he is honest. The fact that he lied to me, several times, is why I am angry. The fact that he would endanger Michelle by locking her in with that thing is why I am angry. He could have just told me it was none of my business when I asked him."  
"And you would've accepted that answer?"  
He thought for a moment. "No, but it wouldn't have been a lie."  
Martha tried not to be accusatory, "and yet you've always been honest with him?"  
He looked at her, surprised by her confrontational tone, but not really. "I haven't lied to him, but there are things he will never understand about me, I've told him as much. When confronted, no, I've never lied to him. I just don't always offer the truth."  
"You do know what would happen if this got out?"  
"Mrs. Kent I assure you I will keep his secret. I know what he means to you and Mr. Kent. I would never disrupt your family. I would never exploit Clark."  
She seemed to accept his answer, for now. They checked Michelle's temperature again, thankfully it was down to one hundred. Lex spoke to Martha, "I'll get her out and back to bed, can you grab the stuff for her arm? It's in her bedroom, Clark knows where it is."  
She nodded, leaving Lex alone with Michelle, who was starting to wake up.  
"Lex?"  
He stroked her hair, her head still on his chest. "I'm here, I'm right here."  
She rolled on to her side in the top, head still on his chest, knees drawn up slowly in the fetal position. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
"What do you have to be sorry about," he asked quietly, gently.  
She opened her eyes, finally realizing where she was. "What happened?"  
"Your fever went through the roof, we were trying to get it down."  
She tried to lift herself off of him, but she was still weak. He helped her sit up, leaning forward with her for support. "I couldn't wake you up."  
She looked around slowly. "Who's we? Who's here?"  
"Mrs. Kent, Clark's here too."  
Michelle's mind began racing, her head was pounding, her arm hurt, and she was cold.   
"What's wrong," Lex asked after several minutes of silence.  
She shook her head. "I'm cold."  
"Let's get you out of here," he said, standing up first and then helping her up and out. He wrapped a robe around her, then around himself. When he wrapped the robe around her, she moved in to kiss him. She needed the familiar taste of his mouth, the warmth of his body. She wanted one last memory of him.  
Lex didn't fight it. He knew this is was wrong, knew she should be resting, but he couldn't pull away.  
After several minutes, he was glad she pulled away. They left the bathroom, Clark and Martha waiting for them in his bedroom.  
Michelle thanked them for their help as Martha wrapped up her arm. The silence was deafening, finally broken by Martha. "You two should get some rest, Clark and I will stay the night if you'd like Lex."  
He nodded his head, helping Michelle into the bed. "I'd like that. I can't thank you enough for your help this evening Mrs. Kent."  
"Please Lex, no need to thank me. Rest now, but we need to talk in the morning. All of us."  
He nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, we do." Lex picked up his cell phone from the night stand and pressed a button, and then hung up. A few seconds later, James was at the door. "Yes sir?"  
"James, Mrs. Kent and Clark will be staying the night. Please show them to the spare rooms and get them anything they need."  
He nodded, Clark and Martha following him out of the room.  
Lex climbed into bed with Michelle. "What was that about," Michelle asked.  
"We'll have a discussion about Clark," he said, getting under the covers, still in his robe.  
"What about him," she asked, wrapping her arm around him, encouraging him to lay his head on her chest.  
"The ship, other things. There's a lot about Clark you don't know."  
She began carressing his head. He wondered if his mother told her everything he enjoyed, everything that made him comfortable. Each movement reminded him of his mother when he was a child. "Lex," she said quietly. "I understand how you feel about Clark..."  
He lifted his head and looked at her, angrily saying, "how can be so damned understanding?"   
She didn't flinch, she wasn't upset at his tone. She kissed his forehead and encouraged him to lay it down again.  
When he did, he said softly, "I don't even understand it. How could you?"  
He felt her sigh beneath his head. He cursed himself silently for having this conversation with her, for sleeping with her, for snapping at her. And before he knew he was tired, he was asleep, the feeling of Michelle's hand on his head comforting him.  
  
He didn't mean to overhear the conversation. He wasn't sure how he was feeling. Jealousy, anxiety. He wanted to be Michelle in that instant, cradeling Lex, having his head on his chest. Clark was confused. Lex's words echoed in his head. I don't even understand it, he had said. Clark didn't understand it either. He closed the door behind him slowly, quietly, not seeing the smile on Michelle's face.  
  
The next morning Lex and Michelle made their way downstairs. Martha joined them a few minutes later. "Where's Clark," Lex asked.  
Martha sat down in the living room. "He went home for a few things. The truth is I think he's afraid to be here."  
Lex helped Michelle sit down on the couch, he then sitting next to her, hands folded on his knees leaning forward. "What does he have to be afraid of?"  
Martha sighed. "When Pete found out about Clark, he didn't take it very well."  
"Pete knows?" Lex asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.  
She nodded. "It wasn't by choice, well it was always Clark's choice for his friends to know. But we encouraged him to keep it a secret. After the twisters, Pete found the ship. He was going to turn it in, so he had to be told."  
Lex smiled silently, glad it wasn't by Clark's choice, but that it had to be done. "Mrs. Kent, I'm aware of Clark's abilities. Or at least some of them."  
"Lex, he doesn't want you to think he's a freak. Those were his words anyway. He doesn't want you looking at him differently, and that's bound to happen once someone learns everything. So he chose not to be here."  
Michelle remained quiet, allowing the two to converse. It was almost as if Lex was finally being brought in on the family secret, finally being accepted into the family. "I would never see him like that."  
"I know Lex," she said sympathetically. Almost as if she was like Michelle, knew his true feelings for Clark. "But if you are going to know, you might as well know it all. What do you know now?"  
Lex leaned back. "He moves pretty quickly, I hit him with my car and he was fine, so I'm assuming he can't be hurt, he's strong. I'm assuming he's an alien."  
Martha nodded quietly, realizing how fictional it all sounded when someone else said it. "He can be hurt though."  
Lex raised an eyebrow, now running through the instances he's seen Clark injured. "Meteor rocks," he finally said.  
She spoke, "we aren't sure the long-term effects, but they cripple him instantly. Lex, if his secret gets you..."  
"I will do everything in my power to make sure it stays safe, that Clark stays safe," he said, before realizing what he was saying."  
"And your friendship?"  
Lex sighed. "Mrs. Kent, trust me when I tell you I've been a freak since the day the meteors hit. I've dealt with the looks, the insecurity. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. As far as our friendship..."  
"I think," Michelle finally spoke up, "that the friendship will have to begin again. When you're both ready." Michelle took his hand and squeezed it, he was greatful she was there. "Mrs. Kent, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me last night. And I promise you, your sons secret is safe with me."  
"I'm just glad your feeling better," Martha said standing up. "I need to get back home."  
"I'll have my driver take you," Lex stated.   
  
Michelle stayed in bed the rest of the day while Lex attended to business. While he and Clark weren't speaking at this moment, Lex was still curious as to why his father wanted to see him. He knew Lionel had suspicions about Clark. He knew Lionel was probably aware Michelle was already in town. It was time to keep constant track of his father. Lex wanted to call Clark, ask him what was going on, but he knew it would be better to just ignore him for now. By not speaking to him, he would have the advantage.  
He arranged for flowers to be sent to Mrs. Kent. He made arrangements for Michelle's safe house. He knew a time would come where he would have to move her. Hide her. He had a feeling that time would come soon. He layed out all the instructions, placed everything needed in an envelope, and put it in a safe place.  
  
A man very nicely dressed approached Clark at school. When he handed Clark the envelope, he almost smiled as he walked away. Clark looked at the envelope, a smile of his own on his face. The stationary was beautiful, he recognized the elegant initials of L.L. on the outside. Pete tried to snap him back to reality. "Personal messanger too? Is there anything that guy doesn't have?"  
Clark laughed at his friend, and opened the letter. His smile faded as he read it. "It's from Lionel."  
Pete gave him a questioning look, "what does Lionel Luther want from you?"  
"He wants to see me tomorrow. Something regarding Lex."  
"You gonna go?"  
Clark thought about it. "I guess."  
"Maybe you should run it by Lex. You know how weird his dad is."  
Clark closed up his locker and began walking to class. "Lex and I aren't exactly speaking these days."  
Pete followed him. "That sucks. If you aren't speaking, why's his father wanting to see you?"  
"I don't know Pete," Clark said finally. "Guess I'll have to go and find out."  
Pete laughed. "Your parents will never let you go to Metropolis."  
Clark flinched. Pete was right, they'd never allow that. Especially with everything going on. "Then I won't tell them."  
"Uhoh, that can't be good," Pete said. "Just be careful Clark. Lionel Luther isn't someone to mess with. I know you can hold your own, but I don't trust that guy."  
"Neither do I," Clark said entering the classroom.  
  
Lex let Michelle know about Lionel's meeting with Clark. She was as concerned as Lex was, even more so. "Lex, what if he's using Clark to try and get to me. I can't have anyone hurt because of me."  
Lex put his arms around her. "Everything will be fine. Clark and my father don't know this, but I will be at that meeting. I'm leaving in a few hours for Metropolis. Just to make sure nothing happens."  
"I don't like it Lex, I have a really bad feeling about this."  
"Trust me, I've been dealing with my father my whole life. Everything will be okay. You should be worrying about getting better."  
"I know, but I choose to worry about you," she said quietly.   
He kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine."  
She didn't believe him. A few hours later when he came back to say goodbye, she pleaded with him. "Lex, please don't go. Call Clark, tell him not to go. Avoid this entire mess."  
Lex shook his head. "If Clark doesn't go, my father will become suspicious."  
"Maybe Clark isn't going anyway, ever think of that? We just learn his secret and all the sudden Lionel wants to see him? His parents would talk him out of it."  
"Assuming he told his parents. Clark doesn't share everything with them, especially when it comes to us Luthors." Lex gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll be back late tomorrow night."  
She held on to his hand, pleading with her eyes one last time. "Lex, please..." she couldn't finish her sentence, her emotions and fears taking over.  
Lex held her as she cried. "It'll be okay, I promise. Don't worry okay?"  
She didn't answer. She knew something would go wrong. She knew this was a trap. She was the only one that had been through the worst of Lionel Luther. She was afraid for his life, but she knew Lex wasn't going to change his mind no matter how many tears she cried. "Be careful," she managed to say softly.  
Lex brushed away her tears with his hand. "I will be. Do me a favor?"  
She nodded.  
"Stay in the security room tomorrow? Just in case this is just a ploy to get Clark and I away from here, I need to know you'll be safe. I'll have extra people here just in case, but my father doesn't know I had that room built. You'll be safe there."  
She nodded again, remaining quiet. He kissed her gently, her return kiss full of emotion.   
After she heard Lex leave, she called Clark. She filled him in on what she knew, and he was worried as well. But he was also glad Lex still was a friend, glad Lex was concerned. He promised her he'd look after Lex if it came to that. Only after that promise was she able to fall asleep.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
